


La giusta misura

by Lyrael



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrael/pseuds/Lyrael
Summary: Scritto oramai otto anni fa per una pubblicazione che lo scartò.





	La giusta misura

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto oramai otto anni fa per una pubblicazione che lo scartò.

La giusta misura

 

Andrea è seduto sul letto, le gambe leggermente divaricate, la schiena dritta, le mani appoggiate mollemente sulle cosce, i genitali esposti e accessibili. L'unico punto di contatto con il suo amante è la mano che questi gli tiene appoggiata, ferma, sulla guancia sinistra.  
Il rumore dell'orologio è il solo che spezza il silenzio. Non un fruscio, non una parola. Andrea cerca di respirare più lentamente e silenziosamente che può, per non intaccare la perfezione di quell'istante.  
Il suo amante gli ha ordinato di guardarlo finché non deciderà altrimenti e Andrea non può far altro che obbedire. Non gli è permesso toccarlo, né tantomeno muoversi, in occasioni come quella, e le uniche preghiere può esprimerle con gli occhi.  
Gli ci sono voluti anni di autocontrollo per riuscire a raggiungere quel grado di immobilità, quella dilatazione del tempo in cui tutto si ferma eccetto l'energia che passa tra la piccola porzione di pelle che hanno in contatto e le iridi affogate in quelle dell'altro.  
Il suo tendere alla perfezione è stato ricompensato ogni volta senza riserve e non può che gioire silenziosamente quando vede il brillio di approvazione e compiacimento nello sguardo del suo amante.  
Ma Andrea pensa non sia ancora abbastanza. Lui vuole riuscire a fermare il tempo.  
Mentre il ticchettio dei secondi sfuma nella sua mente, arriva a desiderare che i loro cuori si fermino, per non disturbare l'eternità. Ogni cellula che muore e rinasce, ogni granello di polvere che volteggia pigro nell'aria, tutto, tutto vorrebbe controllare.  
Vorrebbe essere un dio, poter decidere con un pensiero indolente di cambiare la realtà a proprio piacimento. Vorrebbe non arrivassero mai i sospiri e i gemiti che accompagneranno la prossima ricompensa. Vorrebbe che l'unico traguardo fosse quel punto nell'universo che sono ora loro due, vorrebbe slegarlo dalla quarta dimensione.  
Sa che non sarà così, che dovrà arrendersi all'ennesimo fallimento.  
Qualche volta si chiede se il suo amante si renda conto di quanto, per Andrea, tutto sia trasceso dal gioco di dominazione con cui hanno cominciato, per arrivare al punto in cui sono. Si chiede se sappia chi è il vero padrone, lì.  
Eppure nulla ha più a che fare con tutto quello, nulla a parte il suo bruciante desiderio di trovare la giusta misura di quello spicchio di eterno.  
Così Andrea pazienta, accontenta sé e l'altro, e già col pensiero immagina la prossima volta, in cui metterà di nuovo alla prova il tempo.

 

\- Fine -


End file.
